The Perfect Mistake
by SsXAngel
Summary: Mac and Koari are now happily married and loving the life they live. However, there is one new rider who tries to steal Kaori away from Mac, a rider named Sid. Things just got from bad to worse when Kaori has a life changing moment. MacXKaoXSid JPXOCXSid
1. Planning ahead

So here it was, a year later and the new tour had started with everyone looking completely different than before and a couple hundred people joining the circuit.

"My god, how many more newbie's do you think we need?" Mac asked Kaori.

"More than 1. I'm guessing." Kaori laughed.

"I think you've been hanging out with me too long, you're starting to talk like me." Mac said.

"Yeah, well, in some ways you are like me." Kaori smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Mac asked doubting this answer will be worth.

"You sometimes do things I do." Kaori smiled.

"Oh really? What do I do?" Mac asked quirking an eye brow.

"You've started to use my shampoo. You mimic me all the time and therefore you sound like me and when I'm gone you act like I'm here." Kaori laughed.

"Yeah, well I miss you when you're gone." Mac pulled a sad face and Kaori couldn't resist kissing him.

Suddenly a blond walked into the room.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to intrude." She said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you weren't interrupting anything." Mac said as he itched the back of his head.

The blond just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you were going to suck Kaori's face off, admit it." Gabriella sighed.

Kaori's face went really red.

"In my defence, she kissed me." Mac smiled.

Kaori smiled to, it had been a year already and the young French woman named Gabriella had already made a rep for herself. She had been going out with JP for almost a year now and it seemed to be great for her, although JP wasn't around as much as she would have hoped. But she still had her many friends around.

"So, just got back from racing right?" Mac asked her as she sat down beside them.

"Uh huh. I came 4th." She said.

"Well, it's better than last." Mac cheered her up.

"Yeah I am getting better, I just need more practice!" with that she was instantly happy.

Mac smiled to Kaori.

"One compliment and she's as happy as a billionaire." Mac laughed.

"I'm sure she wasn't sad in the first place." Kaori smiled back.

Mac was so grateful that even though they had rough start with the French woman, in the end she had turned out to be a great friend.

He was more amazed that Kaori was more of a friend to her than he was.

Of course, there were a lot of friends that his wife had, he couldn't keep up with them all.

When she went off with her friends to the mall, he was confused to as to if she was with Jessica or Rebecca or Stephanie whatever. Well, he had his friends to, although he didn't really go anywhere with them, he didn't really want to go to the mall with them. The only other place where they would go was at a strip joint but he knew he was forbidden there from his wife, he didn't blame her. I mean how would you feel knowing that your partner was out looking at other people's bodies and probably getting turned on and knowing that they come home to boring old plain you.

But Mac wasn't really interested in paying strippers cash; he wanted to spend it with his wife.

"I love you Kaori." Mac couldn't help but blurt out.

"I love you to." Kaori smiled and she kissed him o the check and got up to make something to eat, probably a low fat, low sugar salad again, although he still couldn't figure out how a plate full of grass could be high in fat.

He just usually had some bacon and beef, pork, lamb and all the yummy meat that you could buy.

"Hey Kaori." Mac started.

"Yeah?" his wife called back from the kitchen area.

"After we meet the newbie's and win a couple races, wanna go house hunting?" Mac suggested.

"House hunting? You have the money to buy a new house?" Kaori called back.

"That's why I said win a couple races, to get paid like $50,000 for it then we can go find something just for us so we can be by ourselves." Mac stated.

"I'd like that, but winning might not be so easy this year." Kaori said.

"Relax, we're vets! The newbie's fear us! Muhahahahah!" Mac joked.

"If you say so." Kaori said as she sat down with her plate full of vegetables.

"What the hell is that?" Mac asked.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"That." Mac pointed to the green thing that looked like a banana.

"You mean an avocado?" kaori asked.

"If that's what'cha call it." Mac sighed and rested his head on her shoulder and relaxed into the chair and silently gazing at the television.

He was so excited and he really couldn't wait until they got a new house, so it was just them.


	2. New rider, new house

Meeting the new guys was a drag and Mac thought it was so boring. He had been through this so many times already, he was interested when Gabriella was introduced to the place because he knew her and didn't find it so annoying but when he was greeting a whole lot of newbie's it was a completely different matter.

Kaori and him sat there completely uninterested and staring mindlessly into space when Gabriella sat down beside them.

"What a drag huh?" she asked.

Kaori nodded.

"Well, Kaori and I have been through this before when we were here. First at the tricky tour and then last year and now here." Mac explained.

"Huh, well, I must say some of the newbie's are pretty good looking…" Gabriella was eyeing a blonde guy and he was lining up to be introduced by one of the organisers.

"Hey! Tyson!" Nate called out and the blonde waved.

"What? He does he know him?" Gabriella asked

Nate then walked over and smiled.

"He's my junior." Nate stated

"No, can't be, he's better looking than you, how can he be your little brother?" Gabriella joked.

Nate laughed and then gave her a glare and walked over.

"You upset the big man and you will never be safe again." Mac laughed.

A girl from Australia was introduced as Skye; she walked down and stood by herself before she was talking to Zoe.

Suddenly a 27 year old Japanese named Sid caught Kaori's attention.

She eyed him and Mac caught her looking at him and wondered what was so fascinating.

He saw what it was, he instantly became worried.

Maybe it was the fact that Kaori had someone she could talk to in her own tongue and she could relate to, he was scared of the worst case scenario. Kaori and the new guy together in a circle of friendship and he was just on the outside next to Psymon who would be chewing on chains.

But he didn't let him worry him that much; Sid didn't seem like that much of a threat besides he was married to her so he really couldn't steal her away from him.

Mac shook his head, this was stupid, he was worrying about his wife with another man when Kaori had made it clear she was never going to leave him.

Why the worrying?  
Sid came over to Kaori and greeted himself in Japanese and Kaori replied.

Mac felt a little bit left out, he had learnt a little bit but it wasn't enough to understand them for all he knew he could he flirting right away, he seemed like the type.

He kissed Kaori's hand like how the posh people do, and Mac stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Mac. Kaori's husband." And he held out his left hand with the ring to prove it and he let Sid shake it and then he looked at Mac with jealousy, awe and hatred, always a mixture.

"You have a wonderful wife, Mac." Sid smiled.

'Why you trying to be friendly?' Mac thought

"Mac, Sid's a skier, he'll be racing with us more often." Kaori smiled.

"I'll take you down," Mac smiled.

"We will see Mac." Sid smiled back.

"It's great having another person with the same nationality as yourself and you can relate to him a lot." Kaori laughed.

"What about Hiro?" Mac asked.

"He was too old anyway, but Sid's only 27, I'm 21, and I don't see that much of an age gap." Kaori smiled and she started to walk off.

"Yeah whatever." Mac said and then he followed his wife.

"I'm 20, does that mean anything?" Mac asked behind her.

"Your age doesn't matter Mac, it's the fact that I love you is more important." Kaori laughed.

Mac smiled and ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and Kaori smiled.

"I truly do."

"I know you do Mac; you proved that to me on our honeymoon." Kaori smiled and Mac let her go and she entered the lodge.

"So Kaori? What you gonna do about your sir name? Change it to Fraser or keep Nishidake?" Mac asked.

"I like Lady Fraser but the competitors prefer Nishidake so I'll keep it Nishidake on the slopes buy home with you I'm Lady Fraser," Kaori turned around and smiled again.

"Okay." Mac said and then he turned around and walked out to the new house that he was renting at the moment, he didn't want to live in the lodge all his life.

Kaori stayed the lodge for awhile and ate some salad that she was craving.

While she ate it Sod walked into.

"Ah here you are Kaori." Sid greeted.

"Hi Sid." She smiled.

"You have an amazing husband; he seems to really love you." He smiled.

"He does, he loves me to the bone, I don't think he'd take any rejection that well." Kaori continued to eat.

"Hey wanna take a quick ride after this? If you're not busy that is?" Sid asked.

"Okay, it has been a while since I've tackled the snow," Kaori agreed

Kaori and Sid strapped up and went out onto the new course named Son of a Birch, and Sid was better than Kaori had expected.

"Wow, for a newbie you sure are a good rider." Kaori said.

"I'd been at this in forever, I'd have to be good to get into SSX circuit huh?" he said in Japanese.

He eventually crossed the finish line first and Kaori followed less than 3 seconds later.

"So how long you and Mac been married?" Sid asked.

"Two years, it will be our anniversary around next month, I should show you our wedding video." Kaori said.

"Thanks but no thanks; I can already imagine it being the perfect wedding." Sid said.

"Well, it did have its perks but in the end everybody was happy and tired." Kaori explained.

"I see." Sid said and he moved a little closer to Kaori when she unstrapped her snowboard and walked over to the plane to get back to the lodge.

Looking at her, he thought she was absolutely gorgeous and he really wanted to know her better.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"If I do, they were adopted," she joked and Sid laughed along.

On the plane, Sid was getting really close to Kaori and she was oblivious to the whole thing, he kept thinking how hot she was and how he really was jealous of Mac for having such a beautiful woman for a wife.

Kaori just sat there looking out the window and didn't know Sid was only an inch and a half away from her face.

"Hey, Kaori," Sid started and Kaori turned around but she accidentally turned her head and her lips brushed past Sid's.

She backed away in fright.

Sid looked stunned.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way." Sid smiled.

"I…I don't. What?" Kaori was stunned as well, did she just kiss him?

"If that's the way you wanna play…I'm all for it, but wouldn't that go against your vows when you married Mac?" he asked with a hint of a smug smile on his face.

"What are you saying? I'm married and nothing happened, it was an accident and nothing happened. It was just a coincidence that your face was there and mine was here." Kaori turned back around and put that little mistake behind her.

Sid smiled, that couldn't have been an accident, something sparked and he knew it.

When Kaori entered the lodge, she saw Mac sitting on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Hey my little bunny rabbit." Mac smiled at her.

"Hello Mac," Kaori smiled back.

"Okay I have some good news and some bad news, what do you wanna hear first?" Mac asked as he stood up and hugged her.

"The good news" she stated.

"Okay, I found a new house for us!" Mac exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Wow!" Kaori smiled as she hugged him tightly

"The bad news is we have to pay for it and will be in debt for the rest of our lives." Mac smiled guiltily.

"I don't care! We have a new house! When do I get to see it?" kaori asked.

"Aw, you'll love it babe, it's got everything we need. It even has an entertainment room!" Mac shouted and Kaori gasped, this was a dream come true.

"How much was it?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know." Mac whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I do how much?" Kaori asked with determination.

"Over 50." Mac answered.

"Hey, where would we come up with that money?" Kaori asked.

"I told you, you didn't want to know!" Mac said.

"Oh okay I guess I didn't need to know." Kaori smiled.

Mac kissed her on the cheek.

"We're moving in tomorrow." He quickly whispered ands then made a dash for it.

"MAC!" She yelled but he was gone.

Silly billy, she thought.

Then she sat back down and wondered about that little accident, had it been an accident and she had just misplaced her lips or had Sid been that close for a reason?

She didn't know bit she knew she was excited to see the new house.

With the next day greeting them with a pleasant amount of powder, Kaori and Mac were packing and getting the cab to the new house.

"Is the house close to the mountain?" she asked.

Mac gave her a duh look.

"You'd think I'd buy a house far far away just do it would be complicated for us to go there for races. Duh Kaori you silly potato." Mac laughed and hugged her.

Kaori looked out the window when they approached it and her eyes widened with surprise, Mac was holding an enormous grin on his face.

"You like?" he asked,

"Oh my god Mac, how could have you afforded it?" she asked with an excited tone as she saw the two story house filled with vines growing up the entrance and white house sparkled under the sun.

The car stopped outside the entrance and Kaori rushed out of the car and gazed at it in awe.

"It's all ours baby." Mac smiled as he put his arm around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mac, you are amazing!" She shouted.

"I know. It took awhile to find but I managed it." Mac proudly bragged.

"Go on, go in!" Mac gave her a push and she went straight inside to find the polished silver floor shining with her amazed reflection, the walls were a light cream colour with a bright red carpet rug occupying the lounge area on her left, on her right was a little office room with a red wood desk in the middle of it and the paintings on the wall were extraordinary, most likely some form of surrealism.

Kaori still couldn't close her jaws in surprise, this house was absolutely beautiful!

She walked in further and opened the large doors to find a very large kitchen, complete with a bar like table for it.

She looked to her left again and found the dining area that was a glass table and a giant golden chandelier hung right above it.

What she saw was amazing when she noticed a little tiny glass café table by the bar table in the kitchen.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she turned to her right and found the loving area, with a massive TV stuck into the wall.

"Oh wow." She exclaimed.

She turned the corner and found a bathroom with a tiny blue spa pool inside.

Kaori was speechless, it was amazing!

She explored around and found the guest bedroom next door, the laundry was right beside it and the door to the guest bedroom had a sign saying "If this room is messy you know I am still sane."

She took a small giggle until she had a look in the garage, a massive garage big enough to hold 3 cars at least, if you added a small mini cooper or a motorbike, it would be big enough for 5 cars, it was massive.

She closed the door and heard Mac drop the bags and swear really loud.

She smiled and continued looking around.

She remembered seeing the stairs by the entrance and she ran for them, taking a little hallway between the office and the kitchen.

She headed up the stairs and found this house was a 4 bedroom house.

She arrived at the top and saw the massive window that gave her the view of the entire neighbourhood, all the houses were extravagant but hers was the best, Mac had done it this time! He was so in her good books.

The window had a little leather chair that anyone could rest in and enjoy the view of the snow covered houses.

She turned away and walked down a much spaced out hallway to find 3 doors, she opened one to find a single bed and a balcony to the outside in bedroom number 3 so it said on the door.

"Wow," she whispered.

She exited that room and then opened the door with a big and gold number 2 on the door. She opened it and found a double bed and a tiny walk in wardrobe in it.

"Another guest bedroom?" she asked no one in particular, she knew it was gonna take her by surprise if she opened the master bedroom door but the curiosity killed her almost instantly, the biggest bedroom in the house and it was complete with an attached bathroom, with a golden spa pool in it! The bed was enormous and the window was big enough for the light of the sun to light up the whole room.

The bathroom had cream lino and the sink was black chrome and the shower was in the same chrome as the sink.

It was absolutely luxurious!

But the walk in wardrobe was definitely her favourite part of the house; the wardrobe was almost the size of the bedroom with the number 2 on the door.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted.

She walked out, completely stunned but happy, she continued to explore but she was definitely coming back there.

She walked down the hallway now opposite the view and the leather chair on the other side of the stairwell, she found another bathroom but this one was just cream and gold, no black chrome or any spa pool, it was just a double sink and a large bath tub with neatly polished silver taps.

The toilet was brand new from the plastic was still on the seat.

"Wow, our house is awesome." She whispered and she walked back down to find Mac paying the driver and he smiled at her.

"Mac! Our house is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Is it what the doctor ordered?" He joked.

"Yes! I will never be sick ever again!" she replied.

"That's good cos it's half a mil." Mac smiled.

"It's worth it." She whispered and hugged him tightly.

She grabbed her bags and started to unpack right away.

Soon enough Mac and Kaori were lying together on the leather chair and enjoying the breathtaking view.

Kaori had her head resting on Mac's chest and he playfully stroked her hair, he wondered how it was so soft and perfect, it did occur to him that the haircut was similar to what he had two years ago, back when he was a gawky teenager with raging acne, although he didn't think the acne was to the extreme but it would have been better without it.

Suddenly Kaori's m-comm. beeped and she sat up to read the message.

Her eyes became distant when she saw it was from Sid.

"_I'll wait for you by the lodge for a race, you interested?_" it said and Kaori didn't want to but she didn't want to hold up a friend, who she now immediately assumed was.

"Who is it babe?" Mac asked.

"It's just Psymon, raving on about how he is so much better than me as per usual." Kaori lied and Mac could instantly tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"C'mon you can tell me," he said.

"There is nothing to tell," she said and Mac dropped it.

Although he was sure something was up but why couldn't Kaori tell him?

What was she thinking?


	3. Sandwich and Making out

Sitting on the bed, Mac thought about his life with Kaori, it had been good through all the times, he knew he had feelings for her but he was never sure of her feelings towards him, up until she said she loved him and the day they were married. Now, one year has passed and they were living in their new mansion of a home.

Kaori had filled up the entire walk in wardrobe and he only had only a quarter of his clothes in there next to her piles of clothes.

He suddenly heard his stomach grumble and he thought to himself to make a sandwich or something.

Unfortunately they didn't have any bread; fortunately they weren't far away from a convenience store so he decided to lock the house and go get some. Kaori had gone to race Psymon, who had challenged her to a race, she seemed rather uneasy with it though, well he didn't blame her, it was Psymon.

He walked through the snow and onto the streets, and he walked about a block before he walked into the store and grabbed the bread, he wasn't far from home when he heard a little tiny yelp.

He looked around in the snow but he couldn't see anything but he was sure it was a dog or something.

It seemed to be crying.

He took a couple more steps but then felt a bump on his leg. He looked down to find a little husky puppy, nibbling on his pants, he smiled, it was so cute.

"Hey there little guy, what'cha doing with my pants?" He laughed.

The little puppy seemed only a few weeks old and Mac wasn't even sure if it could see yet, it was so tiny, like the size of his palm.

It yelped as it tripped up on its own feet and it started to nibble on Mac's pants again.

"Shouldn't you be with your mommy?" Mac asked and then wondered if it was a stray.

There were a lot of wild wolves and huskies around here and most of them died from the cars and snowmobiles that tore their way through the thick blanket of snow.

Mac bent down and held the puppy in his hand.

He instantly fell in love with it and wanted to bring it home with him.

Would Kaori mind?

He didn't think she would.

"Come on, little guy I'll take you home and feed you." Mac smiled.

The puppy cuddled into his hands and then found the bread and started to try to get it open, Mac only watched and smiled at the puppy's efforts.

"Maybe you can have some when we get home, if you're good." Mac said and he walked up the driveway and unlocked the door.

He dropped the puppy and it walked very clumsily over to the stairs and knocked its head on the first step.

Mac laughed.

"Funny little guy." He commented.

He found some old cushions and laid them down in the office room and the puppy walked onto them and laid down and looked like it was asleep already.

"You must have been tired." Mac whispered and he smiled and went to the kitchen to make himself some food.

Up in the slopes Kaori was in no mood for playing, she had travelled up here to greet Sid, who up until now had been friendly but now she was starting to doubt her own judgement of him.

"Hey there, how are you?" Sid greeted.

"Hi, I'm good I guess." She answered.

"Well, how's Mac?" Sid asked rather smugly.

"Why would you like to know?" she asked.

"Just wanna know how he is," Sid smiled.

"I had to tell him that I was up here with Psymon you know. He gets a bad vibe from you," Kaori answered.

"And why couldn't you tell him the truth?"

"Because, if he knew it was you, he'd stop me and I don't know you nor does he, I think we'd like you more if we knew more about you." Kaori said.

"Um, what is there to know?" He asked.

"What was that on the plane?" she abruptly said.

"What's what?" he asked rather childishly.

"You know what I'm talking about." She glared.

"Oh you mean this?" He asked as he came a step closer and he place his lips on hers, she didn't have time to think but she felt his arms surround her and she suddenly realised what was happening.

She forced herself away and wiped her mouth.

"What? Why did you do that?" she yelled.

"I know you wanted it." He said.

Kaori was feeling all these things at once and what's worse she didn't know what it was she was feeling.

She was in love with her husband and then all of a sudden he kisses her and now she was totally confused what was going on.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you think is wrong? You kissed me when I'm with Mac! How dare you!" she shouted.

Sid just stood there with a big smiled on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked rather angry, which is a rare thing for her.

"It took a while for you to pull away, there's something there that craved me for a second, and it was the bad girl inside that Mac sealed away from you. I like that bad girl; she would have probably punched me in the face and then kissed it better." Sid started to laugh.

"I don't think I have a bad girl inside me. She sure as hell wouldn't kiss you voluntarily anyway! We both are with Mac! Even if she does exist, she only comes out in my dreams." Kaori flared but then wondering why she was talking to him about this weird subject, why would she bother explaining to him about a side of her that rarely ever gets shown. She didn't know him that well, why would she trust him with her secrets…if she had any?

"Kaori Nishidake…" Sid started.

"It's Kaori Fraser to you!" she shouted. She really wasn't in the mood for games this time.

"Kaori whatever, I know that badness is in there, I can bring her out if you'll let me. I know she'll love every moment outside of the cage." Sid finished.

"Would you stop referring to my spirit as if it's some wild and dangerous animal?" Kaori raged.

"But Kaori, the badness is a dangerous wild animal, it loves to be free." Sid said trying to sound spiritual, but he didn't get past Kaori's guard.

He took a step closer and rested his hand on her back; Kaori closed her eyes and only feared the worst.

But Sid just leaned his face close to hers and his lips were only a few centimetres away from her ear and his lightly whispered:

"I know what you want; I can give it to you,"

A surge of emotion came over her and it must have been the way how he whispered it or just his charm but she wrapped her arms around him.

Sid smiled and he returned the love.

He leant his face down and kissed her like how a lover would to his long lost love.

Kaori suddenly snapped out of it.

"What the hell?" she pulled away.

"Oh Kaori, I didn't know you were feeling that way…" Sid joked.

"NO! I didn't kiss you! You kissed me again!" she shouted.

"Yeah, but you kissed back." Sid smiled and looked at his hand, thinking how lovely it would look with a wedding ring on it.

"You tricked me! With your whispering stuff to hypnotise me!" Kaori screamed.

"I doubt it." Sid smiled again.

Kaori couldn't stand being around him anymore and she started to walk off but she made sure he saw the evil glare she threw him but he only smiled.

'She'll come back for more.' He thought.

She entered her house and suddenly she wanted to be in Mac's arms so badly.

"Mac!" she called as she removed her snowshoes, out came her husband with a half eaten sandwich hanging out his mouth.

"How was the race?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I won. Yeah, he wiped out so I won." Kaori lied.

"Cool, way to go baby." Mac congratulated her and he sat down in the living area and started to hook up the Xbox to the big massive TV on the wall.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Kaori asked.

"SANDWICH!" Mac called out.

"Uh, okay, you were hungry. Didn't have to shout I'm right here." Kaori smiled.

"Oh yeah I was hungry to." Mac laughed.

"Wait what?" she was suddenly interrupted by a little husky puppy the came running to Mac.

"Meet the newest Fraser, Sandwich." Mac stroked the puppy.

"You named the puppy Sandwich?" Kaori asked.

"I was hungry and all I could think about was a sandwich and the puppy was trying to get a sandwich to, so I named him Sandwich." Mac smiled.

Kaori loved him already; he was the cutest thing she ever saw.

"Where will he sleep?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I got some old cushions and set them up in the office area." Mac told her.

"He is so cute."

"I know, I found him, well, rather he found me. I think he got separated from his family and mistakenly thought I was his mom or something." Mac explained.

"Oh you poor thing." Kaori sympathised.

As soon as Mac got the Xbox set up, he and Kaori played Halo 3 and Kaori got surprisingly good and Sandwich just slept on Mac's lap.

It seemed like it was perfect family although Kaori felt a little empty, maybe Sid was right and she was never going to have fun out partying anymore. The wild girl with the constant smile on her face was fading away and walking away with Sid on the wild side and leaving her behind.

Was she craving the danger that Sid had offered her?

But while she had been lost in her thoughts, Mac had killed her character causing her to loose the game.

"Ha-ha, I win." Mac bragged.

But Kaori was still lost in daydream and Mac noticed her face totally spaced out he waved a hand in front of her but she didn't respond.

A wave of guilt washed over Kaori, she had kissed him. Even though she didn't initiate it, she kissed him back.

What was fate trying to tell her?

Mac wanted to know why had his wife completely phased out from the world and he leaned his face in close to hers.

Kaori suddenly snapped out of it and kissed him, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow and Mac was taken back by her instant and unexpected reaction but he enjoyed this, it had been awhile since Kaori had put all her emotion into one kiss. Mac had always known what she was feeling when she kissed him, this kiss had an edge to it, like it was on the verge of becoming something more than just a kiss and Mac wasn't sure whether to take the cue or not. But something else got him stumped; it was the feeling of confusion, and fear.

What possible reason did his wife have to fear? He vowed he'd never let anything hurt her or worry her but he guessed that promising to never let anything worry someone is probably impossible, it was human nature to worry and Kaori was definitely worrying about something.

But then Kaori's touch became raw and she crawled herself on top of him, pushing Sandwich off with a light shove and he obediently went for his bed.

"Whoa, Kaori, you sure?" He asked and Kaori nodded.

"You are the one I want. I will not love anyone else but you." She whispered and Mac took that as the cue to start.

Still in the back of his mind, it sounded like Kaori was trying to convince herself rather than him.

Maybe Psymon had said something to her.

But Mac still enjoyed it, he had waited so long and now that he was ready he surely wasn't, catching him off guard like that and his halo game was still playing.

But he didn't care; being in passion with is wife was far better than a video game could ever be.

Kaori pushed him further down onto the couch forcing him on his back and she was the lady blanket on Mac's now shirtless body.

She rubbed her hands through his hair and was about to kiss him again but then something made her slip and both of them fell off the sofa, onto the hard silver floor. They both laid there laughing and yet still locked in an embrace.

The late sunset looked upon their house with a fading smile and the two lovers were deep in passion, letting their emotions show and keeping balance as they walked clumsily up the stairs, still locked at the mouth and making their way to the bedroom.

That night was one of the most romantic nights Kaori had ever experienced and she loved it.

The morning greeted them with a beautiful sunrise and Kaori awoke in the arms of Mac, even though fast asleep, he still looked like the kind and young gentleman Kaori knew him as, the steady rise and fall of his chest was in perfect rhythm and Kaori rested her head on his perfect hairless chest.

His short hair was all matted by the action and the movement of his head last night but the sun rays that glowed on it made his hair seem reddish gold.

As much as she wanted to stay in this perfect moment, she had to try out the new bathroom and that new shower.

She got up out of bed and turned the shower on and made it sure it was 98 degree water before she even set foot in it.

The high pressure from the hose was bliss on her body and it was pure heaven but she had felt more pleasure than this, after last night, nothing would ever come close to it.

Mac sure did know what he was doing.

She dried herself off and went out to her bedroom to find the bed empty.

"Mac?" she asked.

She explored the big house and found him in the living area, picking up the clothes off the floor and then picking Sandwich off them who kept hopping back on, thinking it was game of some sort.

"He is so cute." Kaori said.

"I know. But you know Sandwich is cute too." Mac joked.

Kaori made her way to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast.

"Hey Mac, how would you like another pet?" Kaori asked.

"Um, what sort of pet?" he called back.

"How about a kitten?" she asked.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." Mac agreed and Kaori smiled, she always liked cats.


	4. Inner Demons drinking Pepsi

The local pet shop was mounted with heaps of animal activity.

The little puppies were barking, the tiny kittens were meowing and Kaori wanted then all.

"Oh Mac, they are so cute." She exclaimed.

"Well, darling, I've got $800 so you can pick one." Mac smiled.

She placed her hand in the cage and all the cute tiny kittens came running and started to play or lick her hand.

Kaori giggled and saw a cute little black and grey kitten that was being pushed around by the other kittens.

It seemed sad and Kaori called to it but the other kittens refused the kitten's entry to her hand.

"Now now, be nice." Kaori smiled.

"I want that one." Kaori pointed to the grey and black kitten and she bypassed the others and picked up the lonely kitten and it cuddled into her hands and Kaori knew she loved it already.

Once the kitten was paid for Mac and Kaori let it go from the cage once they were inside the house.

The kitten was a bit unsure at first but Kaori petted it and it was then confident enough to explore.

It entered the lounge and there was Sandwich just grooming himself on the red rug.

The kitten walled cautiously up to Sandwich and the puppy started to lick it clean and the kitten didn't seem to be scared at all.

Mac and Kaori knew there weren't going to be any problems with the pets; Mac smiled and went off to the living area to watch TV.

Even though there were no problems with Sandwich and the kitten, Kaori had some problems of her own.

Something was craving the freedom and the parties that Sid had offered her; maybe she should give it a go?

She sighed and headed upstairs and sat on the bed and looked for her m-comm.

Maybe Sid wasn't as bad as she thought…

She sent him a private message, and then pondered if she was doing the right thing. But doing right and wrong was hard to distinguish and Kaori just followed the instinct that was telling her to go out and have some fun.

She heard a tiny meow below her and saw it was the kitten.

"Hello there." She greeted in her natural tongue hardly realising she spoke in Japanese.

The kitten licked her hand and then made itself comfortable on her lap.

"Oh right, you don't have a name." she said and then was interrupted by Sid's reply.

"_I knew you'd want some freedom, if you're keen, there's a party in a club downtown. Meet me there at 9, bring Mac if you want, he won't mind but just don't tell him that you're meeting me here. Understand?_"

All his text was in Japanese just in case Mac was to find it.

Kaori wasn't sure whether to tell Mac or not, even though he didn't like Sid that much, surely he wouldn't mind going out with her to party?

"_Okay, but no funny stuff otherwise Mac and I are gone. Understand?_"

Kaori replied, she wasn't going to put up with Sid's silly mind games, she was with Mac and she was never ever going to leave him.

Sid's last message made her think for awhile but it was no more than a simple guy wanting some fun.

"_See you there, I'm sure you will love it and Mac will love it too._"

Kaori was starting to think this was a bad idea. Sid just seemed to extreme for her, Mac was different, and he allowed her to do what she wanted, where she was more comfortable was what he gave her.

Mac only let her do something new if he knew it was safe first or if he'd done it before.

The kitten was fast asleep on her lap and it was so cute, kaori continued to pat it and it loudly purred on her.

She suddenly had a craving for a drink.

She sent a message to Mac using her m-comm.

"_Get me a drink honey; I'm upstairs in the bedroom._"

She waited awhile and then her m-comm beeped.

"_Are your legs painted on?_" Mac asked.

She giggled and replied.

"_I have my kitten on me and I don't want to disturb her._" Kaori sent him.

A few minutes later Mac came up the stairs holding a glass of Pepsi, He bent down and gave her the glass.

"Thank you Mac."

"Your welcome." He smiled.

The kitten yawned and was instantly back asleep within seconds.

Mac stroked the kitten's fur and then thought for a second.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked.

"Uh, no. There has been no need to call her a name yet." Kaori said.

"How about Milkshakes?" Mac suggested.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. Milkshakes is a cool name for a cat."

"You're just thirsty ain't you?" kaori smiled.

"Aw babe, you see right through me." Mac joked.

"Maybe another name…I like the name Tundra." Kaori suggested.

"Oh! Corvette! That's a wicked name!" Mac imputed in.

"We are not naming her after a car. How about Lemon?" Kaori asked.

"As in Lemonade?" Mac asked.

"I'm not to sure I want to name it a type of drink…" Kaori started but then the perfect name came to her.

"Pepsi."

Mac nodded.

"Oh yeah, Pepsi and Sandwich. Yum." Mac joked.

Kaori smiled and continued to stroke Pepsi's fur and then Mac left the room.

"Wait Mac!" she called and Mac came back in.

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna go out to a new club in town? You know have a little fun and dancing and stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, it might be fun." Mac nodded.

"Cool, how about we arrive there at 9?" she asked.

"Yeah okay," Mac agreed and then he went off.

Kaori sat there for awhile but then heard a loud roaring noise coming from downstairs.

Startled, Kaori slightly pushed Pepsi off her and she ran downstairs only to find Mac sitting in a brand new black convertible.

"OH MY GOD! Is this ours?" she asked the driver.

"You better believe it. It came with the house." Mac said.

"Wow, this means we won't have to spend all our money on cab rides." Kaori smiled.

"Yeah, but it means that we'll spend it on petrol." Mac joked.

"Oh my god, we have to drive this to the club!" Kaori shouted in excitement.

"Well, duh, how else are we going to get there, you silly potato." Mac joked and Kaori hopped in the passenger seat but found herself looking into Mac's eyes.

"Kiss me." She whispered and Mac took no time in hesitation, he kissed her softly but passionately.

He had wondered what had made her summon those words but nevertheless, he enjoyed every kiss he got out of her.

The dizzying lights and the beats passed through Kaori's head and she could barely see Mac standing beside her.

The crowd around her was intense and the lasers were surrounding her and she felt somewhat distracted with the task of finding that new cocky rider named Sid.

What was he hoping to get out of this?

It was already clear that he was into her, and her trying to get into her pants but she didn't have enough facts to make that assumption, all the times their lips connected, she had never had initiated it, although she didn't think that was such a difference.

Had they kissed? Was it just coincidence or was there a reason behind it? Had Sid provoked it or had she just been careless?

She couldn't help but feel the guilt consuming her like a black hole sucking her into the blankness.

Her saw fixed on him, that cocky rider just standing there waiting patiently for her.

She nudged Mac on the shoulder and interrupted his dancing, well, it wasn't really dancing, it was more like he was trying to nod his head constantly and moving his arm in the same formation as his head.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Kaori shouted to him, she had to shout since she could hardly hear herself over the loud beating of the stereo.

Mac nodded and continued dancing, Kaori was uncertain of he had heard her or not, his dance moves were similar to him acknowledging her statement.

Kaori assumed he heard her and she went off to the bar, she caught Sid's eyes and she moved her head to signify she was getting a drink.

He followed her and handed out some cash to the barman,

"One martini, for the lady." Sid smiled.

"Oh how nice of you but I don't drink alcohol." Kaori sniggered.

Sid gave an expression of annoyance but called the barman back.

"Make it a lemonade. She's driving" Sid smiled and the barman smiled politely back.

"I don't drive either; you really don't know anything about me do you?" Kaori asked.

"Then what's with the shiny black convertible parked outside?" He asked.

"It's Mac's, it's a housewarming present." She replied without looking at him.

"Whatever, it's a nice car though; I wouldn't mind taking it for a spin with you." He attempted to flirt but she struck him down completely.

"First of all, Mac will never let anyone who he doesn't trust to drive his car and I highly doubt he will tolerate you with me where he can't see us." She said in a monotonous voice.

"I guess that's fair enough, I wouldn't let my lady anywhere near a scumbag as rotten as me now would I?" He said rather sarcastically.

Kaori turned her glaze towards him and her eyes bore deep into him, he suddenly felt a little fear but then wondered why he had felt that. If Mac was to challenge him, he would accept and defeat him and in the animal world, it's the male who is strongest who gets the right to the females, he knew he was older but that meant he had more strategies and more experience. Mac on the other hand seemed like the aggressive type and will let anger cloud his judgement and will subsequently fail.

Sid knew then he was thinking too much into it, and where did he pick up on those difficult and long English words?

On a number of occasions he and Gabriella had a conversation or two and her being French she could pronounce difficult words but Sid could understand them better, what's the point of knowing long and complicated words when you don't know the meaning to them, use then wrongly in context and you suddenly get a miserable reputation.

"Enjoying your drink Kaori Fraser?" Sid asked changing the subject.

Kaori turned back away knowing that Sid was either choosing the wise decision and backing off or was just being a dickhead an trying to irritate her longer.

Why was it she was more agitated around him and was in a constant state of bad mood whenever she was around him?

She couldn't help but stare at him like he was the most evil person in the world.

Sid noticed her staring at him and knew he felt a mixture between fear, admiration and a sense of being turned on.

Why the fear, what she possibly do?

"Why you looking at me like that?" Sid asked and Kaori was about o answer but then the barman handed her drink over.

"No reason." Was the reply.

"I know why."

"Oh really?" Kaori asked obviously annoyed,

"It's that craving you locked up. The bad girl wants to beat the hell out of me doesn't she?" Sid asked with a smile.

"Maybe, I could do that myself if I really wanted to." Kaori said.

"You wouldn't, you're too nice." Sid whispered.

"Try me!" Kaori provoked.

"In a public place? You would be arrested." Sid said.

"Only in a worst case scenario, besides I'll have Mac back me up on it." Kaori said and Sid was taken back by her rashness.

He wasn't expecting her to fight back but it was clear being with Mac had made her change from a quiet shy Japanese girl to a strong hearted and not to mention absolutely gorgeous Japanese woman.

"Well, Then I guess he will be the one who will be throwing the punches?" Sid taunted.

Kaori was beginning to find it hard to control herself.

"Why don't we settle this outside?" Sid asked.

"No, I am not leaving the room with you without Mac beside me." Kaori stood her ground.

"You love him don't you?"

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't." Kaori didn't think there was any point in answering that stupid question but Sid found it amusing that she answered a rhetorical question.

"Any problem?" Mac asked as he came up beside Kaori and paid for a drink.

"None at all, we were just talking." Sid plainly said loosing his train of thought and then he walked off.

"Man, I don't like him." Mac stated and Kaori hugged him.

"Never let me go." She said and Mac hugged her back.

"I won't." He promised.

Sid was watching in the distance and saw the happy couple and he craved the emotional connection through them, he wanted someone to care for him the way Mac cared for Kaori and the way Kaori cared for Mac.

He watched slyly as Kaori walked off to the bathroom, leaving Mac to his drink.

Sid quietly walled over, his head held high in glory.

"That is quite the girl you have." Sid said as he leaned over the bar and paid for another drink.

Mac wondered how many he had since he was obviously showing signs that he was intoxicated.

"Yeah and what does it matter to you?" Mac asked.

"She is beautiful, of the fish in the ocean; you managed to catch the angelfish," Sid started.

"My wife isn't a fish." Mac stated, he had to keep reminding Sid that she wasn't up for catching anymore.

"Of course." Sid smiled and sipped his drink.

"But I wouldn't mind trying to find another good tasty fish like her." Sid commented.

"Tasty?" Mac asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? We kissed, and she was all for it." He giggled and Mac was loosing his temper.

"What do you mean?" He asked getting rather angry

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Kaori, as in your wife, and I kissed on the top of the slopes yesterday," Sid explained.

"That can't be, she was racing Psymon." Mac said trying desperately hard to convince himself Sid was telling lies.

"I was the 'Psymon' she was racing. She actually kissed me first, we were on the plane coming home and she turned her head and kissed me and she kept on denying it." Sid told him.

"No!"

"It's true." Sid said with a very smug look attached to his face.

Mac's anger couldn't be bottled up inside him any longer his fist had been clenched for too long and his hand had lost all of its feeling.

In an instant, he punched Sid right in the gut and Sid folded in half, curling on the floor like a child.

The crowd around him came around and occasionally tried to start a chant of fight! Fight! Fight!

Everyone seemed to getting a kick out of this street fight between Mac and Sid. Even Mac was feeling good about it. It was good to let his anger out other than using it on the slopes.

Mac saw Sid slowly rising to his feet and his face was covered in obvious pain.

"Why did you say that? She would never go behind my back to kiss you! I know she dislikes you, and I know she was acting weird when she came back from racing you but I never would have guessed that you made her like that! It's your fault," Mac growled.

Sid only laughed.

"She kissed me, and she loved it! She came back for more!" Sid yelled before Mac kicked him in the shins and followed it with a punch in the face.

Kaori walked out of the bathroom and saw the commotion, she pushed her way through the crowed and she was revolted by the sight she saw, Mac was fighting Sid in a brutal fight.

"STOP!" She yelled as she ran towards then trying to break them up but getting caught up in the fight between two men in a brutal fight wasn't a good idea and Mac was about to punch Sid again but his fist slipped and he hit something. The soft smooth ivory skin was pressed against his knuckles and Mac's eyes widened in horror.

He saw her fall in slow motion, the fear soaring in her iris. He had hit her and her sore body lied on the floor.


	5. Two Wrongs make a Right

Kaori looked at Mac in horror, he had hit her.

The words 'he hit me' ran through her mind over and over again. Mac had stopped attacking and his eyes were fixed onto her with her eyes still filled with fear, it was the first time she had been afraid of Mac and the feeling was horrible.

Sid tried to take this advantage and he tried to attack Mac again but a bystander decided to stop him and he calmly told Sid to calm down.

It worked and Sid walked outside.

The crowd had severed in amounts and Mac still hadn't moved from his position, his muscles had refused to move, his mind was replaying 'I hit her' over and over again.

This had gone too far!

What had gone from a simple street fight had taken a turn for the worst and now he was facing the worst, what will happen now?

Without a word Kaori steadily rose to her feet and glanced away from him.

"Kaori…I..." he started but Kaori looked at him with fear and she walked off to outside.

Mac knew it was pointless going after her; she was only going to attack him with words. He couldn't bare her words cutting him deep yet, he gave her time to cool down and he needed the same thing but it wasn't that easy, he might have ruined their relationship for good.

Kaori had left the club and had walked off wherever her feet took her, the town was up in the bright neon lights and the soft fall of snow was refreshing for hot and sore skin.

She walked into a convenience store and something inside her wanted to take precautions, she purchased a little white box and dreaded it.

No words were exchanged between her and the store owner, none were needed.

She handed the money over and slowly walked home, she was in no rush, she wondered how long Mac was going to take before he went looking for her, but knowing him he would have needed time for him to cool down.

She opened the wooden door and walked into the entrance of her house and was greeted by Sandwich and Pepsi, who were playing a game of tag, Pepsi was the tagger apparently.

Kaori smiled and she walked up to the bathroom, the little white box held firmly in her hand.

Moments later the little white stick was sitting on the bench while she sat waiting in anxiety on the bed.

While she sat there, she heard the engine of Mac's car roaring into the garage and the sudden silence stunned her.

She couldn't have him in the same house right now.

She quickly grabbed the stick without daring to look at it; she ran down stairs and held the door closed as Mac was turning the door knob.

"Kaori! It's me, open up!" Mac protested.

"No, I can't." She began to sob.

"Why not?" Mac asked.

"Mac, you hit me." She cried behind the wooden door.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to hit you! Hitting you is was the last thing on my mind! Kaori, you know I will never purposely hit you!" Mac shouted.

"How can I believe you?" Kaori asked as she began to slide down the door still feeling the hot stinging tears flow down her hot face.

Mac leaned his arm against the door, he knew he had abandoned her trust, he had to earn it back no matter how many more apologises it was going to take.

"Kaori, I'm not leaving, I promised you that, I'm never going to leave you!" Mac whispered.

"You promised you would never hit me, but look what happened!" She shouted in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Kaori! You know that wasn't intentional! It was aimed at Sid! Which by the way he claims you guys kissed, is that true?" Mac asked.

Kaori's body froze, why had Sid bragged about it?

"Kaori? Is it true?" He asked again.

"You have to understand…" She began.

"Oh for gods sake! You did! And here you are screaming at me for hitting you!" Mac shouted.

"Mac," Kaori cried her eyes out by this point.

"Look we have been through this before on our honeymoon, you don't love him do you?" Mac asked.

Kaori stood up in disgust.

"NO! It's complicated; something inside me was wanting the life of parties and being happy while loosing myself in the beat of music. Somehow Sid changed my view of 'Happiness' I realise that being married with you is the most happiness I could ever obtain. I never kissed him, he kissed me and he swore I kissed back but every time I pulled away he grabbed me again and tried to charm me but all I wanted was to be in your arms." Kaori cried against the door, with Mac's ears carefully listening on the other side.

"Kaori, why did you lie to me about racing Psymon when it was Sid you were seeing?" He asked.

"Because I knew if I said it was him, you would have objected and something told me to see him. It was as if he had put a charm on me and I had to see what the life of the party really was." She sobbed.

"Kaori, you told me that I was the only one that put a charm over you. Have I lost that talent?" Mac asked still rather pissed off.

"No! You will never loose that talent, I love you and I will never stop loving you. But I realise that you are my party." She whispered.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore; I think you just may have closed the doors on this party." Mac sighed.

Kaori felt more tears running down her face but then her hand felt the stick lodged in between her fingers, using the bravery she had obtained from Mac she looked at it.

The answer in her hand was overwhelming; she started to cry tears of joy.

"Kaori?" Mac had wondered if he was going to get an answer.

The door opened and he saw her red face, with the dry tears still on her cheek.

"The doors can't close on me." Kaori told him while her eyes drilled into his.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

The words hit him like a bullet, was he going to be a father?

"Real?" the word barely got out of his mouth.

She nodded and held up the stick, the stick was occupied with a massive blue plus symbol on it.

Suddenly all the anger drowned in Mac and the feeling of joy spread over him and she hugged his wife and lifted her into the air, twirling her as he did when they were younger.

"You're going to be a dad!" Kaori shouted.

"A family, it's what's you always wanted right?" Mac smiled.

"A family I started with you." Kaori whispered and the two locked mouths and kissed each other, forgetting all the arguments, forgetting Sid, forgetting everything except for each other.

Most would say it was the perfect kiss, but the two who experienced it felt nothing but love and the feeling of something new, the craving Kaori had wanted.

The closeness Mac wanted to feel with her, sharing something special with her.

Mac looked up in the room, it had been 4 and half months since he found out his wife was pregnant, and her belly was obviously showing it now and he was now sitting in the white waiting room, his patience was in turmoil. He had been waiting for a long 3 hours, without a peep from the doctors.

What was going on?

It was only a simple check-up. Suddenly the nurse that had taken her in approached him.

"Is she alright?" He asked in a rush.

The nurse gave him a slight bow.

"She is fine Mr. Fraser. Would you like to see her?"

"YES!" He shouted.

He followed her to the room and there was Kaori lying on the hospital bed showing her belly to the nurse.

"Would you like to see your baby?" The male nurse asked as he turned the machine on.

"Yes." Kaori replied.

A few moments later the scanner was running and the nurse was running a tiny scanner over Kaori's stomach.

"Well, if you look here you will see your baby's head." The nurse pointed out.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Kaori said breath taken.

"I don't see it, it just looks like a big blob of jelly," Mac said.  
The nurse rolled his eyes and pointed with his finger the outline of the baby's head.

"I see it now." Mac smiled, he looked at his wife and she was mesmerized by it.

"Oh Mac, we're a family." She whispered.

"It's been awhile but we've made it, I love you." Mac smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Are you interested in finding put the sex of the baby?" the nurse asked.

They looked at each other,

"I think we should, and then we can decide on names." Mac suggested.

"I think we should wait until the birth then it will be special." Kaori said.

"But, it already will be special," Mac said.

"But this will make it even more special." Kaori countered.

"If I may, you can decide names now for both girl and boy and choose the name for the baby when it enters the world." The nurse suggested.

"Good idea." Mac agreed.

Kaori nodded her head.

"Well, your baby is perfectly healthy and functioning properly, we won't need to see you for another few months yet, Mrs. Fraser," The nurse confirmed as he switched off the machine.

"Thank you very much." Mac thanked as they walked out the door and soon they were on their way home.

"I love you Mac."

Mac looked at her with a big smile.

"What brought that up?" he asked innocently.

"Because it's the truth and because I can say it." Kaori answered.

"Also we need some cat and dog food." Kaori quickly added in.

"That's nice." Mac replied and turned the car into the car park for the local store.

Mac quickly got in and left Kaori sitting in the passenger seat admiring the scenery, the beautiful snow was glistening by the sun; the substance was slowly melting and was probably nearing the end of its life. The fresh new storm forecasted for tonight was going to renew the ground with the sparkling white paradise and Kaori couldn't wait to take on the snow again.

She sensed a sudden discomfort, a presence was watching her, and she quickly turned her head and didn't see anyone there. A seems of paranoia came over her, why would anyone spy on her? What did she have that they wanted? Her baby?

"Mac!" She called and Mac came out of the store with a heavy package of pet food in his arms.

"What is it my darling?" He asked,

"I feel like we are being watched." She whispered.

"Then let's go home." He smiled and he sat down in the driver's seat and kissed her.

Kaori thought she saw a shadow appear on one of the walls but she didn't have time to investigate since Mac was already leaving with her, just the way she wanted it to be.

Being home was more comforting and she sat down in the living area upstairs gazing at the neighbourhood.

She felt a nudge against her foot and found her black and grey kitten named Pepsi purring against her leg.

"Hello there." She said as she stroked Pepsi's fur.

"SANDWICH! PEPSI! FOOD!" Mac shouted from downstairs.

Pepsi suddenly lost interest in Kaori and she ran down the stairs to find the food.

There she met Sandwich, for an Alaskan husky he sure was huge. Pepsi was barely up to his stomach.

Mac watched them, then he glanced upstairs, wondering what Kaori was doing.

He was about to go and find out but the sudden ring of the phone gave him a fright.

"I'll get it." Mac shouted and greeted the phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi Mac, how's it going?" Gabriella answered.

"Sup Gabby, its going good, thanks for asking. How's it with you?" He asked.

"Having some relationship problems with JP but I think we'll work it out. He's just a stubborn twit sometimes." She laughed.

"Yeah, men, what will we do to displease you next?" Mac joked.

"I've been meaning to ask, how's Kaori? How was it with the scan?" She asked.

"The baby is perfectly healthy the doctor said. Kaori is doing really well, she hardly ever is in a bad mood, the last time she was in a bad mood was when she accidentally spilt her milkshake all over the floor. Which was no problem cleaning up, the floor is lino." Mac explained.

"I see, can I talk to her please?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't wanna talk to me? Fine. Two can play at that game!" Mac joked trying to sound offended.

"But…" Gabriella started.

"Relax Gabby, I'm just teasing you, here's Kaori." Mac said and he handed the phone to Kaori.

"Hi Gabriella." Kaori always used her proper title for some reason. Maybe she found Mac's nickname shabby?

"Hello Kaori. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Oh very good, thank you. How's your life?" Kaori asked.

"Well actually, I need your advice." She stated.

"On what?"

"Well, me and JP broke up." She stated.

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"Things just weren't going well and I have my eyes on someone else." Gabriella said.

"You're not getting Mac." Kaori joked.

Gabriella laughed.

"Good heavens no, It's someone who I know you're not particularly fond of." Gabriella said.

"Psymon?" Kaori asked in surprise,

"Actually it's Sid."

"Oh my god, what do you see in him?" Kaori asked very surprised but a little disgusted.

"I see a man who craves affection; He is like how I was a couple years ago, desperate for someone to love and for someone to love them back. I think I'll make it easier for him to reach it." Gabriella said.

"Well, go for it, I don't really like the guy but you have to like him to for this to work. Don't go bursting into his life and then ditch him later. Did you do that to JP?" Kaori asked.

"No, he broke it off with me."

"Why?"

"Because I know he never liked me that much, sure we had some good times but in the end, it was pointless, both of us knew it but he was more intent on ending it. Besides I kept having…uh…fantasies about Sid." Gabriella said.

Kaori giggled a bit, she couldn't imagine anyone having fantasies about Sid.

Now that she thought about, ever since that night she hadn't had much to do with him for at least 4 months, it wasn't really on her mind whether they became friends again or not, it was just a case of having to keep Mac from thrashing him every sight.

But now it was easier now, he was more concerned with his oncoming baby and his loving wife. He cared for their safety and sometimes it was turn on for Kaori, and being pregnant was tampering with her sex life, she had wanted Mac more times than any other time in her life, not that Mac was complaining.

"Well, I'm not getting you two together, cos frankly I don't really want to talk to him. But do what your heart tells you Gabriella; now that your not tied down to JP, you can do what you want." Kaori told her.

"Thank you Kaori, is there anything romantic he likes I could try to get him?"

"He likes plane rides, get really close to him and maybe 'accidentally kiss' him. He did that to me, oh and make fun of it." Kaori added.

"Okay, thanks for the tip; well I have to go now, see you later Kaori." Gabriella thanked and then she hung up the phone leaving Kaori's ears dancing to a beep beep beep.

Kaori hung up her phone and placed it back on the hook downstairs, she saw Mac wrestling with Sandwich, and he was almost as big as Mac, Pepsi was busy grooming herself on the couch above them.

Kaori smiled as she watched her husband wrestle the husky and she opened the cupboard and searched for a drink.

"Hey Mac, what do you think of Gabriella going out with Sid?" Kaori asked and Mac pushed Sandwich off him and stood up.

"I thought she was going out with JP?"

"They broke up, JP broke it for them." Kaori explained.

"Dam, those two were like perfect for each other. So now Gabriella likes Sid?" Mac asked.

Kaori nodded as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well, its her life but she sure as hell ain't taking us on a double date, unless she wants a street fight." Mac sighed.

"You know how I feel about you guys fighting." Kaori told him.

"Yeah, nut you can't stand the guy either." Mac said.

"I know but that's hardly a good enough reason to fight." Kaori said.

"I guess your right."

Kaori smiled and walked over to Mac and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

Mac smiled and hugged her back, while whispering in her ear,

"I love you to Kaori Fraser."

Mac loved it how she shared his last name, it was like they were together, sharing the same life force, filled with love, trust and hope…


	6. Staring down a metal tube

The pain was overwhelming, her muscles had all refused to co-operate and now she was being dragged into the painful abyss, where she saw nothing, her eyes had closed shut tight to help escape the pain but her senses stopped her from becoming numb.

"Push! Push Kaori! You can do it!" The nurse encouraged her and Kaori only did what instinct told her to do, get rid of the pain!

Mac's hand was holding hers tightly while she gasped and groaned in pain.

"You can do it Kaori! Push!" The nurse told her again.

"Kaori, I love you, do it for our baby, do it for me." Mac softly said and she became a little more relaxed, Mac's voice always calmed her down.

"I have a head!" The doctor called and Kaori felt a huge amount of pain and screamed in efforts to make it stop.

Mac was smiling so much and he felt Kaori's grip on his hand become tighter.

"Kaori, relax, it's okay, I'm here. Our new baby is nearly here, just push it out." Mac said as softly as he had before.

"I have it!" the doctor called and pulled out a beautiful baby, crying and whimpering but Mac saw a beautiful baby,

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." The doctor cleaned her up and handed her to Kaori.

Kaori saw her daughters face and something inside her became attached to her.

She turned to Mac and smiled greatly, Mac kissed her and then he lightly kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Have you thought of a name for your beautiful daughter?" the nurse asked.

Kaori nodded, "We decided on this name about a month ago, her name is Chloe. Chloe Fraser." Kaori said.

The nurse wrote it down on a file and picked up Chloe and weighed her.

"She is at perfect weight, in fact she has nothing wrong with her at all, congratulations, your baby is perfectly healthy." The nurse said and she handed Chloe to Mac,

"Hold your daughter,"

Mac held her tiny form in his arms and he saw her open her eyes, her hazel eyes were laid upon her father and she smiled.

"Hey, she's smiling." Mac said and let Kaori witness.

Kaori smiled and closed her eyes; she had to let herself recover from the pain.

"She's so gorgeous," Mac smiled and Chloe closed her eyes and started to sleep.

Mac turned to Kaori and saw she was asleep as well.

He sat down the chair beside her and cradled Chloe in his arms while his wife and daughter slept.

He sat there awhile and then he carried Chloe outside to the waiting room where he was greeted by Gabriella and Sid, Elise, Allegra and most of the SSX guys except for Psymon, cos he still wasn't interested in a baby, especially his rival's baby.

Gabriella had been going out with Sid for 3 months now and was in love as you would call it. Sid couldn't keep his hands off her.

Gabriella was the first to stand up and run over to Mac,

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Say hello to Chloe Fraser." Mac smiled,

"Hello Chloe, oh my, she's so tiny." Gabriella said everything in a high pitched voice as if she was on helium.

"How's Kaori?" Sid asked as he came up to meet them.

Mac was too occupied with Chloe to bother with Sid, and after 9 months there really wasn't a reason to hold a grudge anymore, since he had been with Gabriella, he seemed to be a more stable man.

Little Chloe reached out her arm from underneath the blanket and tugged on Mac's shirt.

Elise and Allegra were watching and talking about how cute she was.

"So are you going to get her on skis or snowboards?" Allegra asked.

"I don't know, I hope she would be able to snowboard but when she grows up, she will decide." Mac smiled while grabbing Chloe's little hand and pushing it softy back in.

Chloe started to squirm and Mac knew she wanted to be fed; it was an instinct that he must have obtained being the father.

He waved good bye to the crowd and she went back to the room and found Kaori, sitting there.

"Hello, mommy." Mac smiled and Kaori reached out her hands and Mac handed her baby over to her.

"She absolutely beautiful." Kaori smiled and then lifted up her shirt letting Chloe get a drink.

Mac didn't pay much attention, he was a little worried that Sandwich might crush her, he was massive, he knew that Pepsi wouldn't be much of a worry, she spent most of the day sleeping and grooming, hardly paying attention to anything around her.

"Mac, what are you thinking?" Kaori asked.

"Just wondering how Sandwich and Pepsi would react to Chloe." Mac said.

"I think Sandwich would be curious but he's a good husky, he wouldn't bite her or anything, he's too busy irritating Pepsi most of the time." Kaori laughed.

Mac smiled and knew she was probably right.

But around two days later, when Kaori was signed off to return home, she let Chloe sit on the stairs, Sandwich came around the corner and found the baby and curiously sniffed her, little Chloe just laughed and stroked his fur.

Kaori and Mac were happy that there were no problems from the pets.

"I think everything will be just fine." Mac said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Pepsi walked out like royalty and noticed Sandwich wasn't bugging her, what was up?

She finally knew it was the newest family member that had that stupid dog all wound up.

Like a Queen bee she butted in and greeted little Chloe.

The happy parents sat down on the couch with Chloe on her mothers lap and Sandwich curled up on the floor by the father's feet, and Pepsi, a little annoyed that her place had been taken over by a human baby but nevertheless she curled herself on the father's lap. It might have been the best family portrait, too bad there was no one to take the picture.

Around 12 months later, little Chloe had grown a lot, she had gotten chubby and Mac was wondering if his wife had been sneakily feeding her.

He was sitting in the dining area table, the very large glass table and was counting all the bills that had piled themselves in the letterbox.

Kaori came in holding Chloe in her arms, Chloe's growth was really fast, she already had her light brown hair that bother her parents had and her hazel eyes were the same shade of bronze that her mother had swirling around in her iris.

"Hey, Kaori, did you know we had so many bills that we haven't paid yet?" Mac asked.

"You said when we brought this house we'll be in debt that rest of our lives, this only proves your theory." Kaori said.

"I hate it when I'm right." Mac sighed and slumped his head into his shoulders.

Chloe started squirming and moaning.

"What is it Chloe?" Kaori asked and Chloe pointed to Mac.

"Hello, darling." Mac reached out and ruffed up her hair.

She only laughed.

"Mahca." She said.

"Oh my god her first word!" Kaori said and Mac smiled as he ruffed her hair up again.

"Who's your daddy?" He teased.

"Mahca." She repeated.

"She's saying your name. Mahca." Kaori laughed.

"Chloe, say M-a-c. Mac." Mac smiled.

"Mack." Chloe giggled and reached out her arms to hug her father.

"Wow, that's a girl Chloe, you said Mac! Your daddy, his name is Mac." Kaori encouraged.

Chloe let go of Mac and went back to her mother.

"Well, we're gonna have to go to the bank and pay off all these dreadful bills, it's a good thing I won the nationals but too bad I didn't get the championship, I would have got tons more and probably enough to pay off this house and pay for Chloe to go to college." Mac joked.

Kaori gave him the nod of approval and then placed Chloe in the child seat.

Mac sighed and hopped in the car, he waited until both his girls were safely in before he started the engine.

Before they could start to enjoy the cruise they were already parked by the bank.

The building was hardly presentable, looking as if it had survived through a million hurricanes and hundreds of gang members had obliged to sign their name in spray paint on the side, but the interior was a different matter. Mac wondered why they bothered only redoing the inside when it was the outside that got peoples attention, it didn't make much sense.

Standing in the queue really sucked considering that it was starting to hurt Mac's feet; he never liked standing in one place for so long.

He saw Kaori and Chloe walk off to the tables were they could fill out some cheques, but Kaori just wanted Chloe to practice writing in general.

They were happily writing and Mac suddenly felt that something was wrong, he started to get uneasy and suddenly.

BANG!

Everyone was instantly on the floor and screaming was blocking the noise of cries from Kaori and Chloe.

Mac fearfully looked around for his wife but he saw his daughter and wife curled under the table where they previously were.

He tried to run over but he saw the barrel staring at him with its metal eyes.

The man behind the gun growled and commanded Mac to get on the ground, Mac obediently got on the ground, trying to summon the courage to get to his loved ones.

"This is a stick up! Put the money in the bag!" The man growled and the cashiers did that but did it really slowly for the police to get here on time.

Mac stared at his girls and Chloe was whimpering and Kaori drilled her fear filled eyes deep into his own. He could plainly see she was scared for him and her daughter, Mac started to crawl towards them but he felt the cold metallic gun press against his back,

"Where do you think you are going?" The man asked.

Mac wished he could see the guys face but a basic balaclava covered it, the gun pressed harder.

"I suggest you just stay there and I might spare your life."

Mac knew then it was no longer a game, his life was on the line and he knew Kaori and Chloe would suffer without him.

He sighed and stayed flat on the floor.

The gun left his body and shot up in the air.

Mac flinched as the sound radiated across the room, the high pitched voice of the bullet scratching against the ceiling.

"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG ALREADY!" the man screamed and the people hurried in fear for their lives.

Mac felt like fighting back but he knew there was no point in it; it would only result in death.

Far away the sirens were alarming and the robber scowled and shot at someone but it missed them by a thread and then the police aimed at him with their guns.

"Put the weapon down!" one of them yelled through a megaphone.

The robber was stubborn and shot at them but only hitting the glass shattering it into a thousand pieces!

Kaori held Chloe as tightly as she could, the glass fell lightly on them but Kaori still guarded herself from it.

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN! DON"T MAKE US SHOT!" the officer threatened.

The robber shot again at the glass and he attacked the windscreen of the cop car, it was plain to see the robber had no intention of killing. Maybe he was in debt and he was stealing the money to repay it?  
The cops began firing but the robber retreated and then pulled out a dark green gadget and pulled the trigger and threw it to the cops.

It landed by the cops and they started to run when they saw the grenade about to burst, Kaori had turned around at the last second but at the worst second of all, millions of shattered glass came flying at her and one piece struck her, causing her to fall to the floor and Chloe cried loudly when she knew that something was wrong with Kaori when she wouldn't get up!

Mac watched in horror when he saw his wife fall over and not get back up!

"KAORI!" He called but she still wouldn't move.

Flames were raging by where the explosion had boomed.

The cops had the robber in handcuffs and everyone was phoning loved ones and making sure they were alright, Mac ran over to his wife and found that the glass had struck her in the head…no she couldn't be!

He heard the ambulance sirens approach and he was relived but still dreadfully panicked.

Lying there on the hospital bed, with the bandages covering her eyes, Kaori's ears had increased in sense.

She heard Mac's heart beating beside her and the little tiny heart of her baby Chloe

The third heart was stable and not the least bit worried, she figured it was the nurse.

The fear started to creep up on her like the waves of the ocean.

Why couldn't she open her eyes?

"We were able to seal the bleeding in the head, but about her sight…" The nurse sighed.

"NO!" Mac leaned over to her.

"She can't be blind!"


	7. No life in her eyes

The darkness was all around her but she couldn't open her eyes!

"Mac?" she called out but no one responded, the nurses didn't rush to exchange her worry to relief, no one cared.

Her fist clenched and she felt the tears spring forming behind her closed eyes.

"Mac!" she cried out, but still on one heard her cries.

She hoped for anyone to hear her and for someone to hold her hand and help her escape from the darkness into the light.

The tiny hand reached out and touched her chest,

"Karri." The little girl whimpered.

Kaori smiled and saw the light creep up towards her.

"Chloe." Kaori smiled and then she felt secure, she knew she didn't have to see to know that her baby was there.

The little girl crawled up onto her and snuggled herself into Kaori's arms.

Mac stood in the doorway, trying desperately to hold back the tears, she couldn't be blind; she would never see her baby grow up. He just hoped that Kaori's eyes were able heal themselves and quickly to.

"Kaori…" Mac whispered, barely able to look at her without crying.

For awhile he just stood there watching his wife lying on the bed with her baby curled up in her arms, he really just couldn't imagine life without her beautiful alive eyes looking into his, her amazing hazel orbs dancing about like leaves in the wind.

He silently sat down beside her and gave a sad glance, he knew that he could pull all the faces in the world but she would never see them.

How had the glass stopped her sight?

The nurse had explained it, by saying she turned around and the glass shatters had covered her eyes completely and that her head was cut. A large gash had made its way across her forehead but she still looked beautiful to Mac.

His hand grabbed hers and she smiled but didn't move her head.

"Mac?"

"I'm here for you Kaori." Mac whispered.

"I'm so scared." Kaori whimpered and Chloe hugged her mother tighter.

"It's okay, everything will be alright." Mac tried to calm her.

"How can it be okay?! I'm BLIND!" Kaori exploded.

"I'm sure the doctors will find a solution, you'll be cured." Mac convinced himself more than her.

"I can't see you; I can't even see my baby! I'm a mother and I can't look after her if I can't see her!" Kaori cried.

"Hey, I'm here. Don't you dare think you're alone in this!" Mac grabbed her hand tighter, the more she felt him, the less worried she might be.

The nurse then wondered in, not the least bit worried if he interrupted a family moment, his job was more important.

"Excuse me but it is time for her check up and for some healing to that gash on her head." He told them.

Mac grabbed Chloe off Kaori but Chloe had glued herself to her mother and wasn't letting go without a fight.

"Karri!" Chloe squealed.

Kaori just laid there crying, she hated the sound of her own daughter crying out for her, she couldn't be there for Chloe and she then knew she couldn't be there for anyone, the only thing that she could help people with is her increased sense of hearing. She could hear the heartbeats of those around her, the tiny drumming of Chloe's to the stable heart of the doctors.

Mac's was beating hard and fast, obviously filled with fear and sadness. He was never going to be able to show Kaori new tricks if she couldn't see them. Heck, she won't be able to snowboard anymore! Well, not that she had in awhile, looking after Chloe. Usually Mac went out to board and brought home the cash, but now he's gonna have to hire a nanny or something.

Suddenly a horrible thought came into his head but at first it didn't seem so bad, what if he hired a hot nanny and it'd be cool because Kaori wouldn't know if she was hot or not, then there is more of a chance that she won't see them exchanging deals….

Mac shook his head, where the hell had that thought come from?

He wasn't going to hire a hot nanny so he'd go behind Kaori's back to trade saliva with her! NO!

Holding Chloe crying softly in his arms he thought that his daughter deserved better than to have a dad that cheated on his wife with the nanny, he knew that Chloe would have a great life, even if her mother was blind.

She'd grow up with tons of friends and she'd always have fun here on the SSX tour.

He walked outside the door and left Kaori crying while the doctors examined her.

"Come on Chloe, it's time we went home." Mac whispered.

Chloe nodded and cuddled into his arms.

The night was horrible for Kaori, she kept hearing the many heartbeats of the staff, and the patients beside her had slow and faint heartbeats, one of them stopped.

She winced and started to cry, she didn't want to think about what life would be like if she left Mac and Chloe alone in the world!

She knew that the people beside her were sleeping and she frowned, she had to get out of here! Her instincts as a mother were urging her to be with her child, it wasn't she didn't trust Mac, it was that she needed to be with little Chloe.

She sat up in her bed, pulled herself out of the bed, sensing it was night she crawled out of the room, still with the bandages around her eyes. The doctors had wanted a full recovery for her scars but her eyes weren't gonna magically make her see again.

She didn't hear anyone down the hallway, and she made her way down the stairs, holding onto the rails. She knew it was easier to use a ramp but the stairs were closer to the exit…closer to home.

It seemed almost too quite in the hallways, all the patients were either asleep or in a coma.

For Kaori, getting around without seeing was easier than expected, her ears had greatly increased in sense and she had heard footsteps but they were from a distance and then she heard the automatic doors to the hospital entrance, finally she was closer.

She walked out down the ramp, feeling the cold air freeze her legs and she remembered that she wasn't wearing much, just her hospital gown and some loose pants along with some slippers.

The street was very noisy compared to inside the hospital, which was very surprising considering that most of the patients were throwing up blood or screaming from unbearable pain.

Aside from a couple of cars, the streets were silent.

She walked along the concrete footpath with the chill crawling up her legs and back.

"I'm nearly home Chloe. Don't worry my child, mommy's here for you." She muttered

Without knowing it or seeing it she walked along the footpath and down a side street but it was more a dark alley than anything.

Walking down it, still without her sight, she felt uneasy.

Where was she?

All her bravery that she had a couple minutes ago just vanished and was overtaken by fear, she had no idea where she was and what was going to happen.

The faint sound of sneakers tapping the floor made her feel really scared, was someone here?

"Hello?" She called out but the footsteps only came closer.

"Is someone there?" she called out again.

This time she heard a snigger and she became more frightened.

Now she heard more footsteps, there were more of them…

The laughing came closer and Kaori knew it was a gang of thugs or a group of boys looking for some action in the silent suburban streets.

"Hey, look, we got ourselves a lost kitty cat." One of the boys laughed.

Kaori stood her ground, knowing if she showed that she was scared, they would take advantage of it so she dared not show her sweat of fear trickle down her cheek.

"I'm not lost." Kaori's voice defied her and showed her fear, the stuttering that meant that she was scared.

She heard the voices and guessed there were at least five of them there. Surrounding her and not letting her just pass by.

"Sure your not, little kitty, meow." One of them tormented.

She tried not to show her frown.

One of the boys stood closer to her.

"Whoa, little kitty can't see! Blind kitty." The boy behind her taunted.

"Leave me alone." Kaori managed to say without a tone in her voice be heard.

"Oh, Kitty not so playful? Kitty needs a spanking." The first boy laughed.

Kaori had an idea what they wanted to do but she was going to get out of it, without getting hurt.

"Mac." She whispered without realising it.

Suddenly she felt pain down in her gut, had he just struck her?

She folded in two on the floor.

"This kitty doesn't fight back, she's no fun. Let's go somewhere else." The boy said to the others.

The first boy walked closer to Kaori, who resisted the tears swelling up, even though she was blind, she could still cry.

He knelt down and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked very politely.

Kaori didn't know if he was being nice or this was some kind of trick.

She slowly nodded her head.

The boy smiled and then he waved to his mates. They smiled and walked around her and then they all came closer to her.

"That's good kitty, don't want you to get hurt…much." The last word was delayed for a reason and Kaori felt the fist smash into her face.

The pain was instant but not lingering, in two seconds it was as if her face had gone numb from the shock.

Being blind made it incredibly difficult to manage to avoid hits.

Before she knew it, almost all of them were on her, jamming their fists into her, each pounding her like a hammer.

It was enough to send her into tears, they leaked through the bandages and she cried out Mac's name.

The longest tow minutes of her life were killing her, more bruises would have covered old ones and it hurt like hell.

She tried her best to scream out for help but her mouth had swollen up from a nasty bruise on her cheek, all that came out was a whimper.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Kaori's ears were still raging with pain but she could still hear them scatter around her.

"Hey what the…?" The first boy had commented.

She heard another pair of footsteps come close to the boy and she felt the ground welcome him with a gravitational hug.

The new pair of feet were kicking and hurting all the boys and Kaori wondered if it was the police.

"Dude, what's with him?" one of the other boys called out before his voice became distant as he ran off.

The footsteps were still for a moment before the owner made a sigh.

Kaori was still lying on the ground covered in bruises and was bleeding on her arm, from where a boy had scratched her with something sharp in the process of her beating.

The hands of the owner held her like a fireman and her heart still raced.

Gently and slowly she raised her hand up and her fingers touched skin, the soft, warm, smooth manly skin, Kaori felt her heart race again.

She felt the body come closer to her and the lips of the mysterious man came down onto hers, the familiar touch and the warmth of the lips made Kaori know exactly who it was.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" Mac whispered back with a gentle hand gliding across her bruised face.

"Who were they?" She could barely talk but she had to ask.

"Just some pathetic gang members, thinking they can go around and beating up poor defenceless women." Mac explained in a soft voice. He didn't want to speak loud and ruin the moment, besides, he knew Kaori's hearing had improved so speaking loudly would seem like he was screaming at her.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kaori cried.

"I love you Kaori, I'd always be here for you, remember?" Mac said into her ear.

"Where's Chloe?" Kaori asked.

"Shh, its okay, I left her with Gabriella. I wanted to have the night to myself but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was on my way to meet you but I saw those guys beating up a young woman and I had to stop them. I'm glad I did. I didn't know it was you until they had gone.

I'm sorry." Mac bowed his head and his bangs rested on her bandages.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one thanking you for saving me, yet again." Kaori told him.

Mac hugged her tightly and Kaori wrapped her arms tightly around him too.

"C'mon, we have to go back to the hospital to treat all those bruises." Mac said.

Kaori nodded.

Awkwardly and slowly they walked and limped back to the hospital and then Kaori was back on the bed, still hearing the heartbeats and the wind from the outside the window.

Mac sat down beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Your sight is going to be fixed, you're in for the eye operation tomorrow, you'll be able to see again!" Mac said in happiness.

Kaori smiled, she couldn't wait until then.

To be able to see again would be heaven; she wanted so much to see Mac and Chloe again, being a family again.

She wouldn't change it for the world.


	8. Falling into place

The pain was overwhelming, her muscles had all refused to cooperate and now she was being dragged into the painful abyss, where she saw nothing, her eyes had closed shut tight to help escape the pain but her sense stopped her from becoming numb

Again, lying in the cold bed with the echoing sounds of heartbeats and the feeling of shivering skin, Kaori waited.

Why was it that she was suddenly afraid?

Was it because she feared the outcome of the procedure?

The thought of having to live the rest of her life without seeing her beautiful baby grow up, and to never again see Mac, her darling and her love…

It scared her to think of it.

She didn't hear the footsteps come into the room but when the hand touched her skin, she got the fright of a lifetime.

"Shh, it's only me Kaori." Mac calmed her.

Still panting she managed to speak.

"You scared me to death." 

Mac only smiled but then realised that Kaori wouldn't have seen it.

It was heartbreaking to know that someone you love can't even see your warm smile.

Mac then closed his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," He whispered.

Kaori nodded.

"I love you too Mac, I'll love you always." She whispered back.

While she said it, she thought that it sounded really corny but Mac thought it was sweet, even though if she asked he would have agreed with her but it was comforting to know she still loved him and he tried to be a good husband.

"What time is it?" Kaori asked.

"What does it matter? I'm here." Mac hugged her.

"Okay." She whispered.

"It's midnight by the way, you really should head off to sleep." Mac said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry; I'll leave once I know you're fast asleep." Mac said.

"How will you know when that is?" she asked.

Mac laughed.

"I'll know when you start snoring."

"Hey! I don't snore." Kaori playfully hit him on the hand.

"Uh huh, sure you don't. Keep telling yourself that love." Mac smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"What do you know, even after 6 years, you still pick on me." Kaori smiled and Mac was glad that she hadn't forgotten how to smile.

"It wouldn't be me if I didn't pick on you anymore huh?" Mac joked.

Kaori smiled.

"I guess not." 

"Hey, wanna drink?" Mac asked, "Don't worry, I'll bring a straw." Mac laughed.

Kaori felt his hand leave her and his presence was no longer in the room.

It would be great if she could see again…but what if something went wrong in the operation? What if she was permanently blind?

No, she couldn't think of that, but the thought lingered longer in her head than expected.

Maybe it was the fear after all.

Sooner than expected, the operation came.

"I can't do this! I'm too scared." Kaori admitted to Mac.

Mac only held her hand.

"Hey, I love you remember, you'll be okay, I promise, If anything should happen, I'll always love you and if you believe I that love and in yourself, you'll never regret it, promise me you'll never forget that okay?" Mac said softly.

Kaori stopped sobbing and nodded, his words gave her the strength to go through with it….

Mac kept his spirits high and baby Chloe kept hers up too, she knew mommy was going to be okay.

After waiting for hours the doctor finally came out and Mac stood up in suspense.

"She's going to have a full recovery." He smiled.

Mac was so relieved.

"Can I go see her now?" he asked and he was allowed.

Mac saw her with fresh bandages over her eyes and her nose still had the long tube up it but she still looked beautiful.

Kaori turned her head and smiled.

"It's you, isn't it Mac?" she smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling." She said.

"Hey, your gonna have a full recovery! You will be able to take off the bandages and be able to see again!" Mac shouted in excitement.

"I know, I'm kind of nervous about seeing again, I mean I'm kind of used to being not seeing anything…" Kaori trailed off.

"Kaori," Mac interrupted. "You can finally see how much Chloe has grown; she's so beautiful, just like you." Mac smiled.

"I know." 

After a couple of days for observation, Kaori was finally allowed to go home and take the bandages off.

It was big moment; Mac and Kaori were standing in their bedroom by the bed.

Sandwich and Pepsi were asleep downstairs and Chloe had fallen asleep ages ago, all the fuss with mommy was too much for her.

But Mac had Kaori locked in an embrace and slowly and cautiously she began to remove the bandages, they fell to their feet and Kaori stood there with her eyes closed.

"It's okay, I'm here," Mac said and then he whispered in her ear.

"Open them." 

Taking a deep breath, Kaori's eyes opened.

It only took a couple seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, but then they were fixed on her love.

"Mac, I see you." She whispered as she smiled.

"Oh my god I see you!" she shouted and Mac kissed her, finally they could relax, it was perfect, everything was falling into place and they could have never been happier.

But now all that really mattered was them, in the perfect moment, in the perfect kiss, all because of the perfect mistake.

_**Heya, this is the real end of the trilogy! Thumbs up again, sorry it took so long to submit but I have a deadly disease of writers block so it took ages. But here you go!**_

_**The end**_


End file.
